Deviant
by Mulier est Hominis Confusio
Summary: Re-posted after some editing, fill for the kink meme: F!Shep has a bit of a thing for anal. In her lover's culture, however, anal sex is considered incredibly degrading when the partner is female. It's something you do to a whore, not your lover. She convinces him to try it out...and he's kind of ashamed of how much he enjoys it.


**Warnings for: Anal, rough sex, role playing, and dirty talk_  
_**

**Femshep, Thane, **

"I want you to fuck me in the ass."

There it was said, after weeks of ignored innuendos Shepard just threw it out in the open. Once she said it she almost wanted to take it back; thinking it was not anywhere near as embarrassing as actually speaking it.

"Siha what you ask is…not appropriate." Thane was clearly uncomfortable, not the reaction Shepard expected.

"What do you mean, I've seen drells doing it in fornax before and it's not that uncommon for humans." She ventured. "And the hanar-"

Thane gave a wry laugh. "Shepard surely you know that what appears in pornography is not indicative of society norms."

"Oh I know but I figured you'd be interested in trying it out." Shepard bit her lip before continuing. "I actually prefer it and I'll clean up before we do anything if that's what you're worried about."

"No…that's not what I mean, it is not proper for a woman of your stature to engage in that type of behavior."

"A woman of-what does that even mean? I want anal sex not to go streaking through the citadel."

"I mean in drell society only drell of questionable morals participate in such activities." Thane was carefully looking everywhere but her face.

Shepard arched an eyebrow.

Thane sighed. "Whores, only whores are…penetrated in that manner. To have you in that way would mean that I consider you a whore and to do so would degrade you siha, among the drell whores are not treated as the Consort is."

Shepard reached across the table and took his hand into hers. "Thane, I'm going to be real honest with you. I want you to treat me like a whore I want you to degrade me, not all the time of course just in bed…every once in a while." She blushed prettily. "You know it's not uncommon for humans to…role play."

Thane regarded her carefully. "I will think on what you have said." He said slowly. Shepard could not quite read his face but she was hopeful.

"I'll see you later Thane." She kissed him before leaving life support.

Thane sat in silence pondering Shepard's request. He would be lying to himself if he said he wasn't intrigued, aroused by her request but he couldn't shake the feeling of wrongness. He reached down and lightly squeezed his manhood, it had initially jumped to life at Shepard's request and as he sat and imagined different scenarios he became fully hard. She wanted to be treated like a whore. The idea both excited him and shamed him. Maybe it was his current state of arousal directing him but he rose, tucked himself up against his stomach, and marched to the elevator.

Thane arrived at Shepard's door, opened it without knocking and stormed in. Shepard dropped the data pad she was reading and jumped up from her bed reaching for the pistol she kept at her hip then relaxed when she recognized her intruder.

"Thane! Seriously you are welcome anytime but don't scare me like that."

"Shepard, I have thought about your request and I am interested. Now." Thane began to shed his clothing, his heart pounding in his chest, erection straining painfully against his pants. A part of him he kept buried deep and hidden was emerging, a part of him that he rarely acknowledged, the part of him that enjoyed the thrill of hunting and killing a mark.

Shepard laughed. "That was fast."

He reached out and grabbed her face squeezing her cheeks roughly between his fingers. "I didn't come up here to hear you speak whore." He pushed her backwards so that she fell on the bed, the shock in her face made him squirm but he was reassured by her obvious arousal. His body seemed to act on its own as he reached into his pockets grabbed a fistful of credits and threw them at her, they hit her directly in the face and scattered all over her bed. "Take off your clothes." Her mouth dropped open in surprise but quickly broke into a mischievous grin as she pulled off her clothing.

He finished undressing and watched her undress; his heart was thundering in his chest, he was powerfully aroused and deeply ashamed all at once. The anticipation of breaking this social taboo was too much and he reached down and pulled off Shepard's boots throwing them behind him. He grabbed her hair forcing his cock into her mouth.

"Pleasure me whore." He commanded. Shepard enthusiastically took him into her mouth relaxing to allow him to press his cock further down her throat. He thrust his hips a few times before pulling away and pushed her face down on the bed. He held her down with one hand pressing her into the mattress the other trailing down squeezing her firm ass. He pressed his fingers against her puckered opening, his cock twitching in excitement at the thought of entering such a tight hole.

"W-Wait a minute Thane!" Shepard gasped. "Lube you need to use lube please!"

Thane paused then let her up. "Go get it then." Shepard crawled over to her nightstand, giving him an excellent view of her rear, after a minute of searching around she handed him a tube of clear lubrication. He pushed her down on her knees, pressed her face down on the mattress keeping her ass up in the air. He rubbed a small amount of the lube onto her tight hole, easing a single finger in. Shepard gasped and rocked back into his hand he took the opportunity to slowly work his fussed fingers in as well. Shepard moaned aloud and began to fuck his hand; Thane pulled his fingers out and with one hand on the back of her neck holding her down and the other gripping her ass he began to push his cock in.

Thane was tempted to push himself in all at once but he forced himself to ease in slowly. He couldn't suppress a low groan from escaping him, below him Shepard moaned.

"Oh! Deeper Thane, fill me up." She whispered pressing her ass against him.

He buried himself to the hilt and paused for a moment savoring the feel of her tightest orifice, he then began to pump in and out of her slowly building up his speed and force. He leaned down putting his face next to hers, grabbed her by the hair and growled into her ear. "Is this what you wanted? Do you like my cock in your ass?"

"Yes! Thane fuck me harder!" She squealed bucking lewdly against him. Thane removed his hand from her hair using it to hold him up and reached around with the other to rub her pleasure spot. He found her wetter then he'd ever known her, he rubbed tight circles and pounded her mercilessly spurred on by her wanton cries.

"Oh god! Thane I love you!" She cried out as she shuddered and came on his hand. He reared up, grabbing be hips with both of his hands and thrust into as hard as her could four, five times before filling her with his seed.

Thane collapsed on the bed next to her, he regarded her flushed face and reached over to brush a sweaty tendril of hair from her face. She smiled and caught his hand in hers giving it a kiss before releasing it.

"I love you too siha." Thane was suddenly aware of the credits biting into his skin. A feeling of shame washed over him. "Shepard, about my behavior earlier I don't consider you a whore I was just-"

"Stop that" Shepard placed her hand gently against his mouth. "You gave me exactly what I wanted and it was wonderful."

He smiled. "It was wonderful."

Shepard hugged him close. "Thane?"

"Yes siha?"

"I'm keeping those credits"

"Of course siha."


End file.
